


Emptiness in Season

by Aondeug



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Youmu's master can be a confusing and frustrating woman to work for. Especially when her nonsense is even beating out her voracious appetite. What is a gardener to do save play the riddle games of a mad woman?





	Emptiness in Season

**Author's Note:**

> While reading doujin I became struck by how perfect these two would be for looks at Zen. Both in terms of Yuyuko being odd and doing and saying as she pleases, and in how Youmu has trouble understanding Yuyuko and how she tends to be very naive.

Lady Yuyuko  
the dinner is growing cold.  
Come inside won't you, Mistress?  
  
Now wait a moment.  
Look up there at the tree's leaves.  
See how they fall to the floor?  
  
Lady Yuyuko,  
I'm failing to understand you.  
The winter is on its way.  
  
That's funny, you know!  
We speak of winter coming  
when we should speak of spring leaving.  
  
I don't understand.  
Coming or going, Mistress,  
Surely it's just the same right?  
  
How can that be true?  
When spring steals itself away!  
Surely you can understand.  
  
I can't say I do.  
Please now, Lady Yuyuko,  
the dinner is growing cold!  
  
Think on it, Youmu.  
Just for a moment, will you,  
On winter and spring now?  
  
If I think will you?  
The dinner is growing cold  
so will you promise to come?  
  
Yes of course, Youmu.  
Now take a look there, will you?  
At the winter and the spring.  
  
Yes, I look and see  
that weak flower at our feet  
stubbornly staying past due.  
  
Yes, I look and see  
that the others have left though  
before the cold could see them.  
  
Yes, I look and see  
how it's like the mind, Mistress,  
hiding from all, blocking truth.  
  
You said you would look  
but I see no looking here!  
Only blind groping for fog!  
  
I don't understand.  
Please Mistress, the food is cold.  
Please elucidate this thing.  
  
Coming or falling  
both are nonsense, both, you see.  
The mind speaks and the mind names.  
  
Coming or falling  
both are just concepts, you see,  
and what is there in concepts?  
  
Coming or falling  
is utterly wrong, you see.  
You should speak instead of No.  
  
Coming or falling,  
the No is wrong too, you see.  
You must find the No past No!  
  
Lady Yuyuko,  
Forgive me, I can't grasp this  
and the food has grown cold too.  
  
Hot or cold means naught  
when one is a ghost like me.  
Now let's go and eat, Youmu.


End file.
